I'm In love
by ZarrehStylik
Summary: Zander is in love with Kacey And Kacey is in love with Zander , but will someone get in their way?
1. Why?

**I'm In Love**

**I don't own How To Rock!**

Kacey's POV

Its a cold , rainy day. I am sitting on my bed crying. Why did Dean have to cheat on me with Molly? My phone rang and I saw that Zander was calling. "Hey Zander" I said trying to stop crying. "Hey Kacey. Are you crying?" He said with a worried tone. "No , I just have a cold" I said. I lied."Oh okay. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us to Paige's birthday party?" He said sweetly. "No thank you. I've got to do something , if I've got time later I'll go." I said quickly. "Okay. Bye." He said I am so stupid!

Zander's POV

Kacey sound wired today. It sound like she was crying , but why? I like Kacey alot , but I'm sure she doesn't like me that way. After all she is dating Dean. I don't like Dean if he ever does something to her I will kill him. "So is she going?" Stevie said while chasing Nelson and Kevin. "No" I said. "What? Why not?" Kevin said worried. Oviously he likes Kacey too. "Well , she said she had a cold and had stuff to do." I said. "Ug , fine lets go." Stevie said.

Kacey's POV

The phone rang again. It was Molly. "What do you want?" I said. "I herd you found out that Dean is MY boyfriend." She said with an evil tone.  
"Go to hell Molly! I hate you!" I yelled as i hung up. I hate Molly so much. She took my thrown. She is the most evil person alive. I needed to call someone. Zander! He's my bestfriend (besides Stevie) But Justin Cole is probobly going to there so let me call Zander. "Hello?" He said answering "Hey Zander , can you um come to my house? I need to talk to you." "Okay , I'll be right there.

~Kacey's House~

I heard him coming up the stairs. "Hey" He said sitting next me me. "Hey. Thank for coming. You see , um Dean cheated on me, with Molly." I said trying my best not to cry. "WHAT?" He said with an angry tone. "Yeah." "Kacey don't worry! Your beautiful , amazing, and talented." Zander said. "But you don't understand , I trusted Dean!" I said yelling. "Kacey , you don't need Dean! Dean needs you." He said . I looked at him smiling and gave him a hug. I love Zander too much. "It's alright babe." He said (He loves the word babe or baby.) "I love you." I said. "I love you too."He said smiling.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Tomorrow I will do the next Chapter!**

**Review please! (Pagie is Kevin's Cousin)**

**~ZaceyPride~**


	2. I have to go

**I have to go.**

**I don't own How to Rock.**

"Well , I will see you tomorrow." Zander said leaving. "Okay." I said smiling.  
After a few minutes he left my mom called me down.  
"Yeah mom?" I said opening the fridge door.  
"Hunny sit down. We need to talk." She sounder siriously.  
"What's up?" I said.  
"Hunny we are selling the house and moving to New York." She said.  
I froze. The first person to pop into my mind is Zander. "Mom! I can't leave! I have my band." I said trying to convince her.  
"Babe , we need to go. We are leaving in 3 days. So start packing."  
I went to my bedroom. I started crying. It was 12:27 P.M "I've got to tell Stevie." But with her adittude at night she will probably be like "What the hell are you calling me for?" I've got to tell them tomorrow. ~The next day at School~ As I was walking in the bandroom I saw Nelson , Kevin and Zander. Stevie was coming in behind me.  
"Uh , okay so um , I need to talk to you guys." I said.  
"Yeah?" Stevie asked.  
"I'm moving to New York." I said trying my best not to cry.  
"What?" Zander said.  
"I'm moving. I leave in 2 days." "No no no!" Stevie said.  
"You can't leave! You've got a band!" She said.  
"I'm sorry. I have to leave." I said leaving the Bandroom.

Zander's POV

Kasey can't leave! She's the love of my life! I will miss her for ever. I nee to go talk to her. As I get to her house , I see that her Mom's car isn't their.I knock on the door and Kasey opens.  
"Hey." She said depressed. "Hey." I said.  
"So what are you doing here?" She said.  
"We need to talk."

**End of Chapter 2.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Sorry this was going to be uploaded on Zacey Day , but I lost my Intenet.**

**~ZaceyPride~**


End file.
